Glimmer of Fate
by Letale
Summary: He's decided that it is finally time for him to keep his promise, yet he doesn't realize that it was a promise that she no longer wants him to keep. No lemons, but rated just in case. Oneshot SakuNaru


_**Hello**__ everybody! Please let me introduce yourself to me as ImouRaidou. I hope that you enjoy the following, as it is my first piece that I have written in quite a while. Currently it will be listed as a one shot, but it may be linked to a story that I plan to put out later on._

_It is meant to be a bit deep, and it might be confusing, but I hope that you all make it through alright._

_Reviews are appreciated, and although constructive criticism is allowed, flames are ignored. A beta-reader is more than welcome to offer me his/her services as well._

_Enjoy! Sayonara_

愛

She stood by the gate, calmly waiting. Her breathing was slow and steady, but inside her pulse was racing, as were her thoughts which rampaged in a silent turmoil. She closed her eyes, than shook her head lightly, tangled pink tresses falling into her face as she tried in vain to clear her mind. When that didn't work, she found herself sinking to her knees, hands clutching at her trademark hair as a powerful sob shook her entire body.

What would she say to convince him?

Everything seemed so much like déjà vu.

"Sakura?"

She looked up between sobs to find shining blue eyes and spiky blonde hair above her. He licked his lips and reached out, his hand slow and unsure. It was as though he was afraid she was a wild animal that would bolt away, and concern flashed through his eyes.

"You don't need to cry anymore."

Her emerald eyes stayed transfixed on his own, until he found the strength to break the stare, and then he walked through the gates.

She sat there for a few minutes, still overcome with sadness and confusion to understand what had just happened. Again she shook her head, staring blankly at the empty streets before her.

She didn't think about moving after that, but her body seemed to have a will of its own, powered by the desperate clutching of her heart. Her feet carried her faster than ever before, legs taking her farther than ever before, as her eyes desperately looked for that shock of spiky hair.

_Please let me be able to make him stop!_

It wasn't until a few seconds after that she realized that she had actually passed him. Although he was running, he was on ground and not using his full speed. She easily caught up to him with her chakra powered movements and by using the branches of the trees beneath her for propulsion.

She dropped to the ground and spun around, arms spread wide as she tried in desperation to block the path. He merely stopped and fixed her with a perplexed stare.

"Don't go!" Her voice sounded so small and weak to her that she thought she must barely even sound like herself.

His features softened somewhat before hardening, "Is this what you said to _him_?"

Her eyes teared up at his sudden coldness, but she knew it was just an act to try and make this easier on them both.

"You… you don't need to do this,' she choked out.

He shook his head at her before staring off to the distance. For a moment, he was so perfectly still that he could have been a statue if not for the slight nighttime breeze ruffling his hair. It was with a fleeting hope that she prayed she had gotten through to him, although she knew deep down that her words alone wouldn't be enough.

"I have too…" his voice was so soft that she struggled to hear him, "I promised you."

A sudden dread and rage gripped her heart as she suddenly lunged forward with a snarl and seized him by the arm.

"You don't have too! That… that promise… it would mean nothing-"

"It would mean nothing if I were to die?"

Her body trembled as her forehead found his shoulder and her tears wet his black shirt.

"I can't loose you too…"

A calloused hand reached up to stroke her hair, and for a moment everything was bliss. His fingers delicately tugged at the tangles in her unruly tresses as she greedily inhaled his scent.

"He made his choice… his choice to leave us. Back when you promised, we were young and hopeful…"

"Are you really so hopeless now?

She gripped a bit tighter to his shirt as she absorbed the rumble of his voice deep in his chest. Her eyes turned to glance at him, absorbing the sight of the moonlight on the tanned skin of his jaw.

"If you too… I would be."

A grimace crossed his features then, distorting them into something so unnatural for his face that it made her heart weep some more. His eyes flashed a ruby red before returning to a downcast sapphire. He calmly pushed her away despite her protests.

"I made a choice too."

The statement was so clear and held such finality in it. Her heart shattered at that moment. His eyes locked on hers and she searched them desperately to find the kindred spirit that he had always been, only to be disappointed when she saw nothing but sternness and raw desire.

"Did I do this to you?"

He didn't move as her palm met his cheek in an emotional caress.

"Is it because of me…?"

Her words trailed off, but he knew what she was asking.

_Was it because of her that he had become so desperate, so callus in his actions?_

He shook his head slowly, "It's because of _him_."

The words held no comfort in them, but only pure truth mixed with a bit of tenderness and affection as he gazed up at her. Her eyes caught him, transfixing him in their depths, showing him all that she felt in that brief and fleeting second.

"Don't go," she whispered to him again.

Again he shook his head, "I have to."

_I don't understand._

_I'm doing this for all of you._

She couldn't understand his motives, she never would.

This was more than just _him_, this was for _them_. It was for the future he dreamed of, and the future he dreamed would be crushed after _he_ reached his goal. He knew that if he let this continue any longer, there would be more pain and suffering.

What type of leader would he be if he allowed that to happen?

How could he bear to listen to all the cries?

Her body was suddenly on his, pressing against him as she squeezed between his arms. He wrapped his around her small frame and nuzzled the top of her head while she took her last moments.

"I can't come…"

He shook his head against her, "You need to keep training with baa-chan."

"What will I do without you?"

"You'll find the answers."

She smiled sadly against his shoulder. There was no 'I'll be back before you know it', like she had so desperately hoped for. He wasn't planning on coming back, because if Sasuke didn't finish him off, he knew that Akatsuki would.

They stood together silently on that path for what seemed like hours. It was same path that both of her comrades would walk down, but that she never would.

An avenger.

A saviour.

And waiting for them both, a believer.

愛

When she awoke the next morning, she felt as though she would be ill. Nonetheless she drank her tea and sipped her broth before setting about her daily tasks. It wasn't until around noon that she was summoned to her master.

"I assume you are already aware of the situation with Naruto."

She solemnly nodded her head.

"What… what were his last words to you?"

She took a deep breath, "He said only that we will find the answers."

Tsunade broke into a small smile, "Then let's make sure that Konoha is ready."

Sakura nodded, convincing herself that she only need believe in him, just as Tsunade did.

For the first moment since his departure, the sun shined and it seemed as though there was a bright future awaiting them.

愛

It wasn't until two years later that they would find the forehead protector, scratched, bloodied and dented. The only proof of its ownership, a tattered piece of fading orange fabric.

愛

_Owari_


End file.
